


Welcome Home

by Lavender_Disaster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Committed Relationship, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sensual Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Teasing, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Disaster/pseuds/Lavender_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis return to their home for a three-day break prior to starting promo. It's the first time to finally get some alone time just the two of them, and they fully take advantage of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in the mood to write smut all day, but then this happened and it's like a cross between super smutty-smut and tooth-rotting fluff! Oh well. Hope you enjoy! :)

The ride back from the airport was filled with anxiety - the good kind though. The butterflies in your tummy kind. Harry’s leg was bouncing up and down as he glanced out the window at the familiar scenery. He glanced over to Louis sitting next to him, biting his thumbnail and smiling at the passing landscape. Harry couldn’t help but smile as he watched his boy. They were finally headed home - for the first time in far too long. And sure, it was just for three days - then they would be whisked away back to America for more promo - but that was still three days alone with Louis in the secret home that they shared. And Harry could not be happier for that. They had actually made little countdowns on their phones for this particular date - the date when they would finally be going home. Home.

The black SUV pulled down a tree-canopied pathway. After a few twists and bends, the SUV pulled up to the little security gate. The driver rolled down the window and punched in the secret code - a combination of numbers making up Harry’s dad’s birthday and Louis’ mum’s birthday. The driver pulled up to the front of the circular driveway. Harry grinned at their home. They had several homes, but this one - just outside of London - was their favorite. It was their home-home. It wasn’t a decoy house or a vacation home. This was their home, their base. And Harry turned to Louis’, poking him in the side.

“We’re home, sweetheart,” Harry could feel the happy-tears prickle at his eyes.

“ _Home,_ ” Louis said on a wistful breath, as if not quite believing they were really here.

“Ready, love?” Harry asked. Louis nodded and the driver came around to open Harry’s door. Harry hopped out from the SUV and ran a hand through his curls to push them back. Louis hopped out behind Harry and glanced around. It was an unusual sunny, blue, cloudless-sky kind of day. The sun was warm but the breeze was cool and they were home.

The driver pulled their bags from the back of the SUV and asked if they needed any more assistance. Harry thanked him, tipped him, and told him to have a lovely day. He’d be back on Monday to collect them to go back to the airport to head to America. But Harry didn’t want to think about that right now. He just wanted to get his boy inside their house and lock the door and spend the next three days with him.

They grabbed their bags and headed up the steps to their front door. Louis took a deep breath and Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

“Nervous, pumpkin?” He asked.

“I shouldn’t be,” Louis giggled, “Why am I?”

“I am too,” Harry admitted, giggling with Louis. He unlocked the door and held it open for Louis, “Leave your bags here,” Harry said, setting his own suitcases by the door, “We don’t want to waste time with having to pack for America anyway.”

“Very true, Harold,” Louis grinned coily, setting his bags down next to Harry’s. He took a deep breath through his nose and spun around a little in the entry way, “We’re home!”

“We are,” Harry chuckled, “What shall we do first then, love?”

“Is that a question, Harold?” Louis asked, affronted.

Harry laughed and launched himself towards Louis. Louis giggled like a maniac as Harry hoisted him up and threw him up over his shoulder. Louis was shouting threats of violence, swatting at Harry’s back gently with his tiny fists, kicking his legs as Harry carried him up the winding staircase.

“Hush you,” Harry said, firmly landing a swat to Louis’ bottom. Louis let out a little yelp and Harry chuckled.  They had just fooled around on the jet but nothing beat making love to Louis in their own home, in their own bedroom. And Harry couldn’t wait to dump Louis on to the bed, lay him out against the pillows, and spend the next few hours undoing him. Besides, he’d have the next few days to put him back together again.

“Gonna really wreck you,” Harry mused as he neared their master bedroom, “Got the time. Gonna undo you for hours, Lou. Then can spend the next few days putting you back together. Haven’t had that kind of time in months, eh?”

Louis blushed furiously. Harry toed open the bedroom door. Their master bedroom still smelled of the rose and patchouli candles Harry always had lit whenever they were home. Harry figured the odor was a permanent fixture now - permeated into the carpeting and drapes. He made his way over to their bed - a massive thing with wooden pillars with braided detailing in the wood. Everything was all dark tones - blacks, reds. Harry knew it was cliche, but he adored how sexy their bedroom was. A bedroom should be sexy, that had always been his philosophy. He dumped Louis onto the bed as if his boy were a sack of potatoes. Louis fell against the pillows, giggling and blushing. There was an innocence in his eyes - an innocence that always surprised Harry when he displayed it. Louis was a little spitfire, and it still amazed Harry now pliant and soft he could be.

“Get naked, Louis,” Harry commanded, using his authoritative voice. Louis’ eyes widened a little at Harry’s tone. It had been awhile since they had played. Harry only ever really liked to play when they had the time. Usually things were too hurried - quickies here and there, a blow job backstage. That sort of thing. But today would be different. Louis quickly complied to Harry’s order. He unzipped his hoodie and tossed it aside.

“No, Louis,” Harry folded his arms and raised a brow, “Go pick that up, fold it nicely, and set it on the loveseat.” Harry loved making Louis wait a while. This wasn’t going to be something rushed or hurried. And if Louis thought it would be, he had another thing coming. Louis let out an impatient little sigh and got up to grab his hoodie from the floor. Harry decided to let that little bit of snark go. He was impatient too. Louis folded the hoodie and gently set it on the chair. He then toed off his shoes and put them under the chair. Next, he unzipped his jeans and slid those off. Harry watched, as Louis seemed to debate what to lose next - his t-shirt or his boxers.

“Shirt,” Harry said, helping him out a tad. Louis swallowed and lifted the black t-shirt up over his head. Harry’s mouth was already watering at the sight of his boy. There were still a few day-old lovebites littered on his collarbones and along his It Is What It Is.

“Underwear, Lou,” Harry commanded. Louis nodded, swallowed again, and pulled down his underwear. He folded it neatly too, setting it on top of the other clothes. He stood there by the loveseat, his head hanging down. Harry took him in - the way his lashes kissed his cheeks, the blush he was wearing from head to toe, how beautifully hard he was already.

“On the bed,” Harry ordered. Louis scurried back over to the bed and kneed up on the mattress. He knelt on the duvet, tucking his feet under his bum. His head still hung, chin to his chest. Harry made a shooing motion with his hand, “Up against the pillows, darling. Lie back.”

Louis did as Harry had instructed, propping back against the numerous, expensive pillows they owned. Harry smirked as he began to undo the buttons on his Gucci shirt. Louis wet his lips, watching Harry with wide eyes. Harry loved teasing Louis, and he was going to tease him til he cried today. Harry was sure of that. He slowly pulled the shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Smirking as Louis fixed him with a look. Next, Harry slowly and methodically undid the button and zipper of his white, skinny jeans. He wriggled out of them and tossed them aside too - kicking them a little for good measure. Louis’ mouth opened slightly in what appeared to be a protest or an objection, but he kept silent when Harry raised his brow. Harry pulled off his black Calvin Klein boxers next, tossing them aside too. He walked over to the bed and smirked at Louis.

“What shall I do with you first, Kitten?”

The tips of Louis’ ears turned beet red. Harry bit his lip to keep from smiling. “Kitten” was one of his most favorite pet names for Louis, and he only ever used it in moments of absolute privacy. The effect the word always had on Louis was stunning - it both embarrassed him and turned him on. The perfect mix for Harry’s little minx.

“Hmm,” Harry mused, holding his hands behind his back as he inspected Louis, “I’ve got it!” Harry sunk down on the mattress, crawling over next to Louis on the center of the bed, “Lie back on your tummy, Kitten. That’s a good Kitten. Just like that.” Louis laid down on his tummy, using his arms to help pillow his head. He turned his head to the right to look at Harry with a soft, expectant, and slightly nervous gaze. Harry reached up to brush the fringe from Louis’ eyes.

“Gonna spank you first, Kitten. Is that okay with you?” Harry watched Louis carefully. His boy winced, contorting his face slightly, but nodding nonetheless. Harry smirked, running his hand over Louis’ right arse cheek. Louis’ arse was a world wonder, if you asked Harry. He loved his boy’s arse so much and loved treating it with all the attention, love, cruelty, gentleness, and spoiling it deserved. Harry reached over to the night table and opened the top drawer. Louis watched him, wide-eyed as Harry pulled out several items and set them on top of the table - the cherry flavored lube, the wooden paddle that had Harry’s Kitten carved into the wood, and the soothing aloe lotion. Harry also pulled out the pair of fuzzy handcuffs they had knicked off stage a few years back.

“Should I tie you up for your spanking, Kitten?” Harry asked. Louis wet his lips and raised a shoulder in a small shrug. Harry grinned, “Gonna tie you up for your spanking, Kitten,” he said, manhandling Louis so that he was moved over enough for Harry to attach his wrists in the cuffs around the wooden post of the bed. “That alright, Kitten?” Harry asked.

“ ‘s fine,” Louis said, pulling slightly at his restraints, “Not too tight.”

“Good,” Harry nodded, “Gonna start now, Kitten,” Harry said. He started with his hand first. This was play, not punishment. He was going to work Louis up first before going with the paddle. He landed the first smack to Louis’ right arse cheek. It bounced and turned pink under the impact. Louis let out a little cry.

“You’re okay, baby,” Harry said, “You be as loud as you want, pumpkin. We’re home, darling. You be as loud as you please, okay?” Louis nodded and Harry asked, “What’s your color, darling?”

“Green,” Louis answered, his voice small and soft.

“Good, Kitten,” Harry grinned down at Louis before delivering the next smack to his left cheek this time. Louis let out another yelp. Harry smirked and continued spanking Louis with his hand. The sounds Louis made were like music to Harry’s ears - he was all little yelps and hisses and the occasional curse word aimed at Harry - that, which of course, only made Harry smack him a little harder for. After giving Louis twenty - ten on each cheek - Harry grabbed the paddle. He ran the wood across Louis’ red bum. Louis’ shivered under the sensation of the cold paddle against his hot skin.

“Gonna hurt you, Kitten. I need your color now again, darling.”

“Green, Harry,” Louis squeaked, eyeing the paddle in Harry’s hand, “Green.”

“Okay then, Kitten,” Harry brought the paddle down across Louis’ cheeks. They shook under the impact and Louis’ knees gave out on him as he collapsed flat against the bed. Harry didn’t hold back, and didn’t start soft. He’d already given Louis’ the privilege of spanking him with his hand first. Harry delivered ten whacks of the paddle to Louis’ bum. Louis was sobbing now with each strike. Harry eyed him carefully, waiting for any sign of his word to be muttered. But Louis didn’t say his word, and Harry continued. After the first ten whacks of the paddle, Harry paused.

“Color, baby?”

“G-green,” Louis sobbed out, biting the back of his forearm.

“You sure, darling?” Harry asked.

“Y-yes, Harry. G-green.”

“Okay then,” Harry took a deep breath. He always gave Louis what he asked him. Louis had him wrapped around his little finger. Harry would do whatever Louis commanded of him. Harry would beat the shit out of him, then present Louis the moon on a string if he asked.

Harry delivered ten more whacks of the paddle to Louis’ bum. Louis was sobbing after each hit now. Harry stopped after twenty, gently running his hand over Louis’ red bum. It was hot to the touch and Louis’ jumped slightly at Harry’s touch. Harry cooed over him for a moment, soothing him gently.

“You’re alright, Kitten. You’re taking everything so well, baby. Being so good for me, darling. Gonna hurt you a little bit more, okay?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, attempting to rub his tearstained cheek against his forearm.

“Gonna let you pick,” Harry explained, “Twenty with the brush or ten with my belt, baby?”

Louis winced and let out another sob, “Jesus Christ, H,” he mummered.

“Color, darling,” Harry said, brows furrowed in concern as he gently petted at Louis’ hair.

“Green, H,” Louis rolled his eyes, “Fine,” he said, “Ten with the belt, you maniacal arsehole!”

Harry chuckled and hopped down from the bed to fetch his belt from his white jeans. “Careful,” he called, sliding it out of the belt loops, “Do you really want to offend the person who’s gonna be whipping you in a mom, kitten? I can easily change my mind for fifteen or twenty with the belt instead.”

“Evil,” Louis scrunched his nose playfully at Harry and Harry laughed, coming back over to the bed. They both knew Harry would never give Louis more than ten with the belt. It was one of Louis’ limits - nothing more than ten with the belt. Nothing more than fifty with Harry’s hand. Nothing more than thirty with the paddle or brush. Harry had all of Louis’ numbers and limits memorized. They could joke about pushing the limits, but they both knew Harry never, ever would. He would never break Louis’ trust like that. Being the best he could for his boy was something Harry prided himself in.

“Alright, Kitten,” Harry said, folding the belt in two, “Deep breath for me, darling,” Harry instructed. Louis nodded and sucked in a deep breath. He screwed his eyes shut, knuckles white as he clenched his hands. Harry took a deep breath too and harshly brought the belt down across Louis’ bum. Louis let out a cry.

“Jesus! Fuck!” He gasped, body coiling at the contact.

“You alright, darling?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis answered quickly, “Just...fuck. Hurry up, will ya?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “So demanding,” he scolded, pinching Louis’ sore bum. Louis’ cried out.

“Hazza, don’t be cruel!”

“Sorry,” Harry chuckled and Louis twisted around to stick his tongue out at him.

“Meanie,” Louis teased.

Harry quirked a brow and brought the belt down again, twice as hard this time. Louis shouted out before biting down against his forearm again.

“Meanie, eh?” Harry smirked.

“God damn it,” Louis hissed, “Yeah, meanie.”

“Are you trying to make me hit you harder?” Harry asked, “Because I can do that,” he brought the belt down again, even harder this time. Louis hissed and squeezed his eyes shut. His arse had three red, welted stripes across it now. Harry raised a brow at Louis’ arse and wondered if maybe he should pull back a bit.

“You’re on to me,” Louis rasped out, “Smarter than you look, Style --” Louis was cut off by another harsh hit of the belt.

“What was that, Tomlinson?” Harry asked, playfully, “Would say you’re taking this so well, but you’re being a tad bit of a brat, aren’t you?” Harry smirked, bringing the belt down again.

“ _Jesus Christ!_ ” Louis screamed, “Would you have me any other way, Harold?”

“Nope,” Harry smirked, bringing the belt down again. By the time he’d finished Louis’ whipping, Louis was a sobbing mess - all the snark was gone from him by that point. Harry tossed the belt to the floor so that Louis wouldn’t have to look at it. It was over, there was no need for Louis to have to see it now. Harry reached over for the lotion. He undid the cuffs and Louis’ arms collapsed onto the pillows.

“Gonna put your lotion on you, okay Kitten?” Harry asked.

“Y-yeah,” Louis’ choked out. His voice was so wrecked. Harry lifted Louis to the center of the bed. Louis nestled against the pillows, wincing and hissing as Harry began to rub the soothing lotion onto his heated skin. The belt had left welts and Harry was a tad worried over them. He had hit Louis loads harder in the past, but it had been awhile and he wasn’t sure if he had done too much too fast.

“Are you sure you’re alright, darling?” Harry asked after a moment, rubbing more lotion in as Louis writhed on the pillows.

“No, Harold. My arse feels like it’s on fucking fire, you twat.”

Harry flicked him on the spine gently, “Not what I meant, you wanker. Are you sure I didn’t go too far?”

Louis twisted around to face Harry, “Harold, do you think I’d _let_ you go too far?” Louis asked, rolling his eyes, “I know my word. You asked my color. I was fucking bright green every single time. Green as your fucking eyes, you idiot. I’m fine. I know when to stop you and you know when to stop. I’m fine, H. Just...hurts like a mother fucker.”

Harry worried his bottom lip between his teeth, “You’d tell me if I did go too far, right?”

“Jesus, H,” Louis sighed, “Of course. Stop fussing. Now then, you aren’t just going to beat the shit out of me, are you? You’re gonna do a bit more than that, right? Because I’m getting a little tired of waiting…”

“Christ you’re a brat,” Harry swatted at Louis’ arse, making him cry out again, “So demanding.”

“Of course,” Louis smirked smugly.

“Lie back on the pillows for me, darling,” Harry instructed, “Can you do that?”

Louis twisted around, laying back against the pillows as per Harry’s instructions. He let out a hiss and winced as his bum made contact with the duvet. He eased his bum gently back down on the duvet and shot Harry a small smile. Harry let out a breath. It always did worry him he’d go too far, but he trusted Louis and Louis trusted him. Harry took a moment to take in his boy. Louis was laid out against the expensive duvet and pillows. His cheeks were red from crying and his lashes were still wet with tears though. His lips were swollen and bitten red. He may have his snark left in him, but his pupils were blown and he looked so fucking wrecked that Harry needed a moment to remind himself to breathe.

“Christ, darling,” Harry shook his head, “Five years and you still manage to take my breath away.”

Louis flushed and glanced away. He was falling into that soft, pliant place Harry loved so much. As much as Harry loved his fiery little shit of a boy, he loved his soft pliant baby just as much. Harry reached up and brushed the matted fringe from Louis’ forehead.

“Gonna take you apart now, Kitten,” Harry grinned.

“Jesus,” Louis let out a breath, “Hazza…”

“Shh,” Harry soothed, “I’m right here, baby. You just lie there against the pillows.”

Louis was the reason Harry spent almost twenty grand on accessories for their bed. If he was honest, one of his biggest kinks was seeing Louis sprawled out against the expensive bedding while Harry took him apart and utterly spoiled him. Only the best for his prince, after all.

Harry began by kissing Louis’ cheeks. Louis’ eyelashes fluttered, kissing his cheekbones. Harry then kissed his lips, soft and gentle. He continued downwards, pressing soft, gentle kisses to Louis’ neck, behind his ears, down his throat, and across his collarbones. Louis was already gasping at the soft touches. Harry loved this part. Completely peppering his boy in soft, gentle kisses as his absolute favorite thing to do for Louis, and Harry was going to enjoy this and take his time with this.

He continued trailing his kisses down Louis’ chest until he got to his nipples. Everyone knew Louis’ nipples were his kryptonite. He could come just by someone paying them the slightest attention. Harry usually kept away from them for that very reason. And it was a strict rule among the rest of the boys that no one was to touch Louis’ nipples. But today, Harry pressed soft kisses to both of Louis’ nipples. At the touch, Louis gasped and bucked up off the bed.

“Christ, Hazza…” he said, his voice airy, “You’re...killing me.”

“Nah,” Harry smirked, “Just playing with you a tad, Angel,” Harry lapped over Louis’ left nipple, causing the boy to hiss and curse. Harry smirked and repeated the action with the right nipple. Louis bucked off the bed again and Harry laughed.

“Besides,” Harry grinned, lapping at Louis’ left nipple while pinching his right, “You’re too cute not to play with a bit, Kitten.”

“ _Jesus!_ ” Louis threw his head back.

“Alright, alright,” Harry laughed, “I suppose I’ll be nice.”

“Thank you,” Louis sighed.

Harry smiled and continued trailing kisses all down Louis’ torso. He kissed down Louis’ arms, down his ribs, across his stomach, around his belly button, making Louis giggle softly and bite his bottom lip.

“Hazza!” Louis wined as Harry licked at Louis’ tummy, “You know I’m ticklish!”

“Of course I know you’re ticklish,” Harry raised a brow at Louis, “Why do you think I’m doing it, silly?”

“Hate you so much!” Louis bucked on the mattress as Harry trailed his fingertips across Louis’ clenching stomach, “Harry! Harry I swear to god!”

“What?” Harry blinked innocently at Louis, “Don’t act like you don’t love it.”

“Harold!” Louis shouted.

“Alright, alright,” Harry continued peppering little kisses down Louis’ hips and his legs - down his thighs and shins and down his feet to each toe. Then he kissed his way back up to Louis’ hips. He pressed soft kisses all over, purposefully avoiding Louis’ engorged cock.

“I think I’ve completely covered you in kisses, Kitten,” Harry mused, “Not sure where else I can kiss.”

“Harry!” Louis whined, bucking again on the bed.

“What’s that?” Harry asked playfully, “Oh, seems I’ve missed a spot.”

“Harold, I swear…”

“Here,” Harry smirked smugly as he ran his fingertip along Louis’ cock. It twitched at the touch and Harry bit his bottom lip hungrily as he continued to tease Louis with his fingertips.

“H- _Harry!_ ” Louis gasped.

“I know, Kitten,” Harry grinned, running his fingertips over Louis’ tip, “I’ve got you, darling. I’ll take care of you. Just having a spot of fun with you first though, darling.” Harry continued to tickle his fingertips over Louis’ head. Louis was writhing against the duvet now, clenching the duvet in his fists and jerking his hips. His eyes were screwed shut and his lips were parted. He looked completely wrecked and desperate for this. Harry just wasn’t quite ready to give it to him just yet though. He kept teasing Louis with his fingertips, letting his fingernails tickle over Louis’ head. Louis was twitched and writhing and cursing.

“Fuck, Jesus! Harry I swear...Harry...Harry...please!”

“What do you want, baby?” Harry asked, “Tell me.”

“Harry!” Louis begged, his voice so wrecked and desperate, “I...I need...you!”

“You have me,” Harry smirked again, continuing to tickle Louis while he boy bucked on the bed.

“Need you...to...do... _something!_ ” Louis shouted.

“I am doing something,” Harry teased, “I could honestly do this something all day, Louis.”

“Hate you...so much!” Louis cried, his eyes were still screwed shut and Harry was quite positive he was trying to keep himself from crying, “Gonna...murder you...in your sleep...Harold.”

“You can’t stand this, can you?” Harry teased, “Me teasing you like this, huh? Look how utterly wrecked and desperate you are, Kitten. You’re so beautiful when you’re so desperate. You love this though. This sweet torture. Love it when I tease you til you cry.”

“Harold!” Louis threw his head back again and let out a shout.

“I’ll stop teasing when you tell me what it is you want, Lou.”

“You know what I want!”

“So tell me!”

“Your mouth on me, you utter bastard!” Louis shrieked as Harry’s thumbnail dipped into his slit.

“Your wish is my command, my prince,” Harry grinned, dropping down to take Louis’ length.

\--

“Welcome home,” Harry sighed, falling back against the pillows, wiping the curls from his eyes.

“Sap,” Louis poked him in the ribs, “Jesus, Harold. Can we just not move...until Monday. And even then, do we have to?”

“Don’t mention Monday,” Harry sighed again, “Let’s not even think about Monday. These next few days it’s just you and me, here. Nothing else exists outside of this house, okay darling? No promo, no traveling, no shitty interviews. Just you and me.”

“I like that,” Louis blinked up at the ceiling, “Christ, H. I think you’ve turned me into a puddle and I’ve melted into our bed.”

“Ha,” Harry chuckled, “Same. Should let you dom me more often, babe.”

Louis laughed a tinkling laugh, “Nah. I like it too much when you dom me, H. Christ! Look at the clock, Harry! It’s already six. We’ve been in this bed for _three hours!_ ”

“Shit!” Harry laughed, “Well, good thing we have nowhere to be.”

“But I’m hungry, Hazza! And we didn’t stop for food after the flight. And you’ve completely drained me of any calories I had left in me! I demand you get me dinner right now, Harold.”

Harry rolled his eyes. He swore Louis was a bottomless pit when it came to food. He’d already had two cheeseburgers from McDonalds’ prior to their flight. But even Harry had to admit, after three hours of sex, he was starving too. He brushed his hair back with his hand and grabbed for his phone on the nightstand.

“I’ll order delivery. What do you feel like, darling?” Harry nuzzled closer to Louis, “Pizza, Chinese, maybe Thai?”

“Hmm?” Louis snuggled closer against Harry. Their limbs were tangled and it was as if they had to be physically touching or else they would fear the other might disappear. Harry loved this so much, these moments after playing with Louis where they would both become so soft and pliant and gentle with one another. They were always glued to each other’s sides after a dom/sub session. They just couldn’t get enough of each other. Which was the norm for them, but especially after a session, everything was just intensified. Harry was so grateful they would have the next few days to just be together. He pressed a kiss to Louis’ lips.

“What would you like, pumpkin?” Harry asked again, brushing a hand through Louis’ hair.

“You pick,” Louis pouted, “I can’t decide.”

“You’re the one who was bitching about being hungry,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Oi,” Louis swatted Harry, “Don’t be a twat, Harold.”

“Bastard,” Harry grinned playfully, twisting Louis’ nipple.

“Cunt!” Louis squeezed Harry’s cock a little too roughly.

“Alright!” Harry held up a hand in surrender, “I’m ordering Thai. You want your Pad Thai with chicken and no peanuts?”

“Hmm...I think I want pizza.”

“You just told me to pick!” Harry threw his head back. His boy could be the biggest menace in the world sometimes. Harry wondered how he managed to put up with Louis for five years, then remembered - oh yeah, he was crazy in love with the little menace and wouldn’t have him any other way.

“Well, I’m picking pizza.”

“Fine,” Harry shook his head, “Pepperoni, ham, double cheese, and jalapenos, right?”

“Mmhmm,” Louis nodded, pressing soft kisses to Harry’s sparrows, “You know me too well, darling.”

Harry brushed Louis’ hair behind his ear, “Love you, pumpkin.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

“Gonna call in the pizza now.”

“Or maybe I want Chinese…” Louis pondered.

“You want another spanking is what you want if you don’t fucking quit it,” Harry chuckled, untangling himself from Louis so he could sit up against the pillows a bit easier, “Now then let me call in our pizza, you little twat.”

“No, Hazza!” Louis whined.

“Hush you,” Harry laughed, dialing the number for the pizza delivery. He placed their order for two pizza’s - Louis’ order, and a Hawaiian with peppers for Harry. He also ordered them chocolate chip cookie pie and two liters of soda. He figured he could spoil Louis a little with junk food. Besides, he was sort of craving a cheat day himself. As he ordered the extra items, Louis actually clapped his little hands excitedly. Harry smiled fondly at his boy, shaking his head at how adorably ridiculous he was.

After placing the order, Harry untangled himself more from Louis and stood up from the bed. Louis made grabby hands at him and pouted.

“Baby, I’ve got to get dressed. One of us has to answer the door when the pizzas arrive, pumpkin. And I know it’s not gonna be you.”

Louis giggled and blushed, growing a bit squirmy. Harry smiled and tugged on a pair of joggers and a baggy old t-shirt with The Rolling Stones logo on the front. He knew he was less of a wreck than Louis. Besides, when Louis’ dommed, it was mostly Harry being tied to the bedpost. The spanking and whipping was Harry’s thing for Louis. Louis’ thing for Harry was tying him up and covering him in lovebites. And with the number Harry had done on Louis earlier, they both knew Louis wouldn’t be wearing pants until Monday when he absolutely had to. So it would be Harry who’d have to get dressed and answer the doorbell.

Harry opened up the dresser and dug around to find his old lilac jumper. It was soft and even baggy on him. On Louis, it drowned him. But it was Louis’ favorite thing to live in after a spanking. Harry moved back towards the bed and instructed Louis to put his arms up. Louis did as Harry said, and Harry tugged the soft jumper over Louis’ head. Louis flapped his sweater paws and smiled fondly at the floppy fabric.

Harry shook his head at how adorable Louis was, sitting in bed and flapping his sweater paws, entertaining himself. Honestly, if there wasn’t a pizza delivery boy about to arrive on their doorstep at any moment, Harry would ravage him all over again. But that would have to wait for now.

“C’mon, darling,” Harry said holding out his arms, “How bout I carry you downstairs.”

“Kay,” Louis crawled over to the edge of the bed and hopped into Harry’s arms. Harry grabbed his phone and carried Louis on his hip downstairs to the living room. He gently set Louis on the couch, careful to mind his bum. They curled up on the couch together, a tangled puddle of limbs as Harry scrolled through the movie catalog for Louis to pick one.

“Iron Man, Hazza,” Louis said, pointing a finger at the screen.

“Lou, we’ve seen Iron Man like five hundred times,” Harry protested, “Do you really want to watch it again?”

“But it’s Robert Downey Jr!” Louis whined.

“Excuse me,” Harry pulled back slightly, “What’s this about Robert Downey Jr?” Harry raised a brow.

“He’s hot though babe,” Louis said, pointing again at the screen.

“Fine then,” Harry unwrapped his arms from around Louis’ middle, “Go cuddle him then.”

“Harold you utter bastard!” Louis cried, flinging his arms around Harry’s stomach, “Don’t you dare!”

Harry chuckled and returned his arms around Louis. He selected the movie and they cuddled on the couch waiting for the doorbell to ring. As they waited, they played with each other’s hands, marveling at how Harry’s were almost twice the size of Louis’. They petted each other’s hair as well, tugging slightly at curls and scruff. Harry started a tickle fight with Louis which ended with them both rolling off the couch and onto the floor, where they continued tickling and rolling around like absolute crazies until the doorbell rang.

“Shit,” Harry giggled, pushing Louis’ hands off his ribs, “I gotta get that.”

“No!” Louis whined, “Stay here.”

“Baby the food!” Harry laughed, “C’mon,” he gently shoved at Louis, “Off my hips, darling. Let me go answer the door.” The doorbell rang a second time, “Before the pizza boy gets mad at us for making him wait out there.”

“Never!” Louis cackled until Harry easily hoisted up, making Louis fall off his hips and onto the floor with a little plop, “Hey!” Louis complained as Harry grabbed his wallet off the coffee table and headed to the front door.

When Harry returned, Louis helped him arrange the pizzas and cookie pie and drinks on the coffee table. They ate and watched Iron Man for the millionth time and Harry couldn’t help but enjoy watching how taken by the movie Louis was. It really was endearing. After their bellies were full and as the movie credits were rolling, Louis yawned and leaned back into Harry’s arms.

“Sleepy, Kitten?” Harry asked gently, brushing the fringe from Louis’ forehead.

“Mmhmm,” Louis sighed, “Very sleepy. Gonna sleep right here.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Harry chuckled, “We’re gonna get up and sleep in our bed, darling. Besides, we both need a shower from earlier anyway. C’mon love. I’ll carry you.”

“The mess though,” Louis looked towards the coffee table.

“Eh,” Harry shrugged, “It’ll be there tomorrow. I’ll get it then. Now then, up you go,” Harry scooped Louis back up into his arms, “Are you happy to be home, pumpkin?” Harry asked as he made his way with Louis towards the staircase.

“Of course,” Louis nuzzled his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, “No place I’d rather be than here with you, Hazza.”

“You know, baby,” Harry said, “I love our house so much. And while this is our home, you are my home. Wherever I am with you, I am home.”

Louis smiled fondly before swatting at Harry’s chest with his little fist, “You sap.”

“Twat,” Harry grinned.

“Wanker.”

“Bastard.”

“Cunt,” Louis giggled as Harry sat him down gently on the bathroom countertop, “But really Hazza,” Louis said, a touch more serious as Harry began to dig through the drawer of shower goodies, trying to determine which soap would be best for tonight, “You’re my home too. Wherever we are - on the road, in strange hotels, on long flights...wherever we are, you make it feel like home.”

Harry set down the little bottle of lavender vanilla shower soap and stood between Louis’ legs. He cupped Louis’ cheeks in his hands and kissed him gently on the lips. “Welcome home, darling.”

Louis smiled into the kiss, “Welcome home.”


End file.
